(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for graphically displaying a drive route for a vehicle such as an automobile.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
When a driver drives a car in a geographically strange area, he or she uses a map to find out a destination point. However, it is time-consuming to find out the destination point or a target from the map and it is dangerous from a standpoint of safe driving because the driver must take his or her eyes off the road. Thus, an apparatus for displaying a drive route to the destination point has been proposed. In the prior art apparatus, however, the drive route to the destination point is graphically displayed, but if a plurality of drive route charts to the destination point are required, the driver must switch over the drive route charts. This is troublesome to the driver.